1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massages. Specifically, the present invention relates to an electromagnetic cushion providing massages for acupoints in sensitive male and female private body parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are various types of massage equipments with different massaging patterns. For example, massage chairs are used for the whole body, and massage cushions are used for other bodily parts, such as back, legs or feet. For the curative effects, these devices make an individual comfortable since the stressed muscles are relaxed and fatigue is eliminated after the massage.
The massage cushion of the present invention is not available in conventional massage equipment. It provides knocking and oscillating heads for massaging private parts, perineum acupoint and Changqiang acupoint, based on the curative theory of acupoint therapeutics of traditional Chinese medicine. The massage program is under control of the control program in the computer controlling board of integrated circuits, which provides the optimum massage manipulation imitating professional masseuses. The unique oscillating and knocking frequency, speed and strength are unrivalled by the professional masseuses.
The quality of the human body deteriorates and suffers from various chronic diseases after the midlife of a person. This is caused by venation blockage and the decline of cell vigor in the body. The venation is the passage of qi and blood in the body, and the blocked circulation of the qi and blood leads to the qi and blood being deficient and disabled. Additionally, the ineffective collaboration between visceras results in an unbalanced Yin and Yang. A cell is the minimal unit of body structure and its vigor decides the quality of life. The deficiency of cell energy causes dysfunction and various kinds of chronic disease may result.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an electromagnetic cushion for giving massages to acupoints in male and female private body parts. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.